


Eye Candy Cocktail

by duelingaxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, No Pregnancy, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelingaxis/pseuds/duelingaxis
Summary: Four more days and he's done. By the next Monday Rey will never have a reason to go to sleep mad at him, Ben vows in silence.or: Rey and Ben have rough sex after arguing for five days
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 56
Kudos: 236
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	Eye Candy Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to @ceciliasheplin and @QueenOfCarrotsFlowers for their constant support, friendship and willingness to beta this story.

**MONDAY**

Their apartment is silent when he enters, the door's soft _click_ echoing in the dark. His stomach rumbles when he passes by the kitchen but Ben ignores it in favor of looking for Rey. She's probably mad at him but he can't really blame her. Not when he's been getting home late almost every night for longer than a month. Any other woman would suspect him of cheating, but Rey knows him better than anyone else and understands he's incapable of hurting her like that. Watching his parents' marriage fall apart made sure of it.

He finds her curled up on their bed, wearing ridiculously big headphones and watching something that looks like an engine being put together on her iPad. She's wearing an old sweater of his, the ancient thing so worn it sports a hole or two, but for some reason Rey seems to love it, claiming it as hers. The sweater's presence is enough of a clue to her mood: he's upset her. Again.

"There's some leftovers in the fridge. I'm going to sleep." Her drained voice shakes him from his thoughts. She won't look at him though, eyes fixed ahead as she takes off the headphones and sets them and the iPad aside.

"Sweetheart–"

"I have early classes tomorrow morning, Ben. Please put the dishes in the washer when you're done."

"Sorry I'm late again, I promise–"

"Goodnight, Ben."

 _Hang on just a little. It'll be worth it._ "Night, Rey. I love you."

He watches in silence as she makes herself comfortable in the bed, covers pulled up to her neck, face turned away from him. Recognizing when he's dismissed, Ben heads back to the kitchen.

Rummaging through their fridge he finds the ravioli she made for them. His favorite. No wonder Rey gave him the cold shoulder. They talked about his late nights yesterday, she went through the trouble of cooking his favorite dish and he's already gone back on his promise of not being late again.

Four more days and he's done. By the next Monday Rey will never have a reason to go to sleep mad at him, he vows in silence.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

Rose's cheerful voice greets Ben as soon as he steps into the living room. The younger Tico and his Rey are busy studying for an apparently brutal Thermodynamics exam: colorful notes, pens, and books are scattered on the floor, on top of the couch and the small coffee table, some even glued to the TV screen. It's so bad the two friends seem to have given up on finding a clean area to sit down and are both seated on top of a pile of their own notebooks.

"Don't worry about the mess, Ben. We'll tidy it all up as soon as we're done!" Rose promises with a smile.

His face must have shown his discomfort. Either that or Rey has once again talked about the cute nickname his college roommates gave him due to his methodical cleaning schedule and overall orderliness: "Anal Ben". He would regret telling her that story if Rey didn't dissolve into a fit of the most adorable snorts whenever she told people about it.

"That's okay, Tico. I know how important this exam is to you," he assures Rose.

Turning to his girlfriend Ben tentatively reaches for her hand, relieved when she interlaces her fingers with his and offers him a small smile. Rey was already gone when Ben woke up this morning, so he had texted her all day, trying to get back in her good graces.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then get dinner started, then you two can eat and get right back to your notes. How about that?" At the mention of food Rey's grin widens and Ben knows he's forgiven.

"That'd be great babe, thanks."

He leans down for a quick kiss – ignoring Rose's exaggerated _ewww_ – and heads for their bedroom. He makes it to the door before Rey's voice stops him.

"You know Benny, I was going to tell Rose about your college nickname, _butt fuck_ it."

_Ah_. The sound of gigglesnorts follows him as Ben closes the door, smiling.

*

After a light dinner of creamy garlic salmon and wine, Ben banishes both women from the kitchen, ignoring Rose's pleas to help with the pots and pans.

Once he's satisfied with the state of the kitchen, Ben decides to retire to the bedroom, hoping to get some work done on Snoke's project while his girlfriend and her friend study. He hears their muffled voices in the background as he tries to focus on the task at hand, but his thoughts keep turning to Leia, and how she will react to his news.

Time goes by and there's no sign of Rey. Glancing at his phone Ben notices it's 10pm already. He gives up on working and picks up his copy of Wuthering Heights to distract himself until the study session is done. Maybe, if he plays his cards right, Rey will let him eat her out before bed. He leans back against the pillows, stretching his legs and getting ready to revisit poor Catherine and her Heathcliff.

By the time Rey enters their bedroom, Ben is sound asleep.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

His head feels like a beating drum, each step a pounding inside his skull, the pain sharp and angry behind his eyelids. Ben's hands shake with the urge to break something, a desire he hasn't felt since his teenage years, since therapy. Hux's sneering follows him as Ben leaves the office, slamming the door closed behind him. Whatever. He's almost done with First Order and their bullshit anyway.

Ben isn't going to be home late today. He managed to leave a full ten minutes early, the sun just now setting, turning the sky a canvas of purple and pink. His hands hurt and Ben notices he is gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles have turned white. He forces himself to slow his breathing and unclench his hands, and turns his focus outside his own frantic mind.

Closer to home he sees a dog playing in the park, rolling around the grass. Its owners, an elderly couple, quietly hold hands on a nearby bench, watching the sun go down. That's what he needs right now: to get home and see Rey. Maybe ask her to shower with him, hold her close under the calming water, wash her hair, and lather her toned body up and down. Lavish her perky little tits with his tongue. Suck on her dusky nipples until she grips his neck and sighs his name. No better way to get Ben to calm down. And so much better than meditating.

When he gets home though, his impure thoughts are met with a bucket of cold water. His girlfriend – his brilliant, loving, totally out of his league girlfriend – looks like she has been run over by a car. A really big one. Twice.

Between hiccups, Rey tells him how disastrously bad she did on her final, how her mind went blank as soon as it began, and how the only thing she knows for certain she got right is her own name. Rey even snaps at him when he asks if she's sure it's that bad.

"Yes Ben, I'm sure. I was there. Do you need me to call professor Holdo so you can ask her yourself?" In her agitation Rey drops one of her Cheetos, spreading bright orange dust all over their couch, and – under normal circumstances – Ben would ask Rey to be more careful with her snacks. Tonight he keeps his fat mouth firmly shut.

After ordering a triple serving of spicy shrimp soup from Rey's favorite Thai place, Ben runs her a bath and gently, as to not set her off again, suggests a night watching her favorite comfort movie.

He's searching through the streaming service, food already set on their coffee table, when Rey emerges from their bedroom. Her still-damp hair is up in a bun and she's clutching his – hers really – black sweater like a lifeline.

"I'm sorry I snapped earlier. You didn't deserve that." Rey looks so remorseful and her eyes, still red and puffy, well up with fresh tears. "I'm a horrible person," she _whimpers_.

Ben has crossed the room before either of them realizes. "Hey, hey, stop that! Right now. You're an amazing person, my favorite person, a damn near perfect person actually if we ignore your terrible taste in men." Cradling her face in his hands, he continues, "If losing your temper once makes you a horrible person, what am I then? A monster or something? Is that what you think?"

"Ben, no. Of course not," she sniffs.

"I know you're worried about your grant, but I promise you, if anything happens I'll be more than happy to–"

"Ben, we've talked about this I can't accept your mo–"

"–ask Chewie to get you a job at the shop."

For a moment Rey looks like she wants to argue with him, but after a beat she pulls Ben down, attacking his lips with her own, fingers gripping his white shirt.

"Thank you, babe," she says against his mouth.

"It won't come to that because you're the smartest, most capable person in the world and no exam is going to stop you, ok? Now let's eat before the soup gets cold. Your beloved cinematic masterpiece awaits, my beloved." With a flourish Ben motions to the couch, the opening scenes of _Fast Five_ on the screen.

Once they're done eating, Rey lies back on the couch, wiggling her toes at him. Never one to deny her, Ben begins to massage her feet, Rey sighing in response.

As his girlfriend distracts herself with the movie, Ben seizes the opportunity to watch her. She looks better already, laughing at the absurdity in the tv screen, a healthy flush back on her cheeks. How he got so lucky he'll never really know, but he's going to make sure Rey doesn't regret being with him.

After a while Rey gets bored with the massage. She scoots closer to him and settles against his chest. Her nails, still somewhat orange from her Cheetos ordeal, trace invisible patterns up and down his thigh, making him shiver.

Coming home to this is worth a thousand shitty days at work; no amount of petty office intrigue will mar having Rey in his arms. Her hair smells like his shampoo and it makes some primitive part of him purr with satisfaction. Ben pulls her closer, softly caressing her stomach when Rey turns in his arms, big hazel eyes tentatively staring up at him.

"I'm glad you're home early, Ben. I know it's silly since we, you know, live together and all, but miss you when you're late."

"I miss you too, sweetheart. I miss you too."

* * *

**THURSDAY**

"–even bother saying you're sorry, Ben."

"I am sorry! But I need you to understand this isn't just some job. First Order is one of the leading–"

"– _leading Architecture firms in the world_. Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

"–and I can't leave anytime I feel like it."

"Anytime?! Ben, it's close to _midnight_."

"Snoke could–"

"I don't give a shit about Snoke–"

"–make my life hell if I - if anything goes wrong. You know how important the Shenzen project is to me, and it’s almost complete. The thing is, Snoke insists on how crucial it is for me to be there personally overseeing it, but we’re so close to being–"

"Of course it’s important for him. He wants you to _personally oversee_ everything. And the worst thing is that he's got you. You're always at his beck and call. He's got you by the balls, Ben."

"Rey, you’re not listening to me–"

"And your friends used to say I got you whipped! They haven't seen you around this guy. I'm kinda jealous, to be honest."

"Rey, that's not fair."

"Your mom hates him. And so did Han."

"Well, he's not here anymore, is he?"

"...Ben."

"Nevermind, Rey. You're right. You're always right. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Honey, no. I'm sorry, I didn't–”

"We can talk in the morning."

"Ben, please don't do this."

"Goodnight, Rey."

* * *

**FRIDAY**

It's still dark when he rouses from the couch, his back protesting the harsh decision he made a few hours ago. His too-big body is full of kinks and knots and he feels like a jerk for the way he treated Rey. His day has barely begun and it's already a mess. Though, Ben admits with a grimace, the worst is yet to come.

After half a glass of orange juice – the only thing in their fridge his agitated stomach found tolerable – Ben risks entering the bedroom. He picks his usual attire of white button-up and black suit with care, dressing in silence, guiltily eyeing Rey's sleeping form.

Her face is pinched into the smallest of frowns, annoyed even in her sleep, and Ben is left to wonder if it's caused by the first morning lights breaching the gaps between the curtains or, more likely, him.

Before he can think better of it, Ben closes the distance between the closet and the bed, an unnamed force pulling him to Rey, as if to gain the necessary strength from her presence to face his day. He tentatively sits on the bed, in the place he turned down hours ago.

"I'm sorry. I know you're tired of hearing it, but it's true," he mutters, lips pursing as his jaw works. "Things, our life, will get better soon. Soon. I promise."

Rey sighs when he pecks her lightly against her forehead. She doesn't stir when he fixes the covers tight around her. Or when he leaves.

*

*

The dumpsters behind First Order's imposing black buildings aren't anywhere near as grandiose as its offices.

Inside the closest of the gaudy lime-colored containers lies a box with all the meager personal possessions Ben collected in his office over the past nine years. Besides a picture of Rey (calmly inhaling a frankly ridiculous looking burger) and one he had taken of his parents (right before their marriage fell apart), everything else is trash.

_Distractions_ , Snoke used to say, chiding him like a disappointed teacher berates an unruly child. To think Ben used to feel so embarrassed every time it happened, especially after meeting Rey. Her picture felt like a visible display of his own weaknesses. Now he understands it was a beacon guiding him right all along.

Once outside Snoke's pompous office, after approximately four hours of what felt like a battle against some hideous soul-sucking demon, sweaty palms holding onto the fragile cardboard box for dear life, Ben's first thought was to call his girlfriend. The clock on the wall marked half-past seven, and he knew Rey would be livid. During his resignation speech – amid the shouting, the threatening, and the throwing of things – he reached for his phone, but Snoke's taunting smirk made his blood boil and he initiated another screaming match that lasted too long.

Now, in the distinguished company of shredded paper and break room trash, it's almost eight and Ben is debating with himself the merits of calling Rey. He's two hours late and he knows for a fact she's upset, a series of texts he's too scared to read piling up in his notifications. Walking to his car, he decides to forgo the call and go straight to their apartment. Hopefully, his girlfriend will be too busy being happy with his news that she'll forget to kick his sorry ass.

*

Their apartment is once again silent, Ben's hurried steps loud to his own ears.

"Rey? I'm home. Are you ready? I know you're mad but please listen to me. You'll never guess what I just did."

There are no sounds coming from their living room. Or the kitchen. Or anywhere, really. The whole apartment is dark, no lights on to be seen. Cold dread creeps down his spine, settling like a stone deep in his gut as Ben opens the door to their bedroom.

"Rey? Where are you?"

He notices a piece of black fabric on top of their bed but ignores it in favor of searching their bathroom. Empty as well, to his desperation.

"Rey?"

Fishing his phone from his pocket, Ben quickly skims over his girlfriend's last texts, growing more agitated as he goes.

_Fuck_.

Rey's furious. And she left without him more than half an hour ago.

He tries calling her but it goes straight to voicemail. On his way out of the room the black fabric catches Ben's eye again. Approaching the bed its shape slowly becomes clearer: a barely-there lacy bra and g-string set. Picking it up he finds the frilly garter underneath.

Rey is furious. She left without him. She's not wearing underwear.

_Double fuck_.

*

_Godspeed_ is as loud as the last time they came and Ben wonders exactly when he became an old man, annoyed by loud music inside a club.

Rey is nowhere to be seen, but he knows she wouldn't miss meeting Rose's new paramour. For once his lumbering height works to his benefit, and Ben searches through the crowd until he spots Kaydel sitting by herself at a table. His cousin looks up from her phone and, a beat later, motions for him to sit by her side.

"You just missed her. She's getting drinks or something. And let me warn you: you're in for a fucking treat. I've never seen her like this," she says.

"That bad?" Ben grimaces.

"Yeah. Rey is so mad she asked if you were as much of a moron as a child or if this is a case of late-blooming. I was kinda offended, not gonna lie."

"Thank you."

"By the insinuation I'm old enough to know," his cousin teases.

"Brat. I'm going to look for her. If she comes back, let her know I'm here."

"Will do, cuz."

Ben is once again reminded of his new old-man status, at the ripe old age of 34, as he ventures through the dancefloor, sweaty strangers bumping into him left and right. One of the strangers holds on to his arm and whips him around, and he finds himself face to face with a Rose Tico, in all her 5'2” glory. _More like face to chest, then_. He'd chuckle if he didn't personally know the wrath capabilities of a certain short senator.

"What the hell, Ben", she spits.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Oh, is that so?" Rose asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Listen, Rose, sorry I'm late, ok? I know it's a shitty thing to do. Let me find Rey and explain what happened, then I'll come back and meet your guy."

"No need, I'm right here."

Only then Ben notices the man standing behind Rose. He looks more amused than annoyed by Ben's faux pas, which is good enough given the circumstances.

Ben extends a hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ben Solo, Rey's boyfriend."

"You sure about that?" The guy chuckles. "Just kidding, man. Name's Finn Storm, nice to meet you too," he replies while shaking Ben's hand.

"We'll be back at the table as soon as I find Rey. And drinks on me, to make it up for my tardiness. How's that, Finn?"

"Good enough for me. What you think, babe?" Finn asks.

"Hmpf, sure. If he lives long enough to cover the tab," Rose scoffs, walking back to their table.

Barely a moment passes, Ben still watching Tico and Storm leave, when he feels a presence behind him. A disturbing, aggravating presence.

"Ben! Rey said you'd be he–"

"Fuck off Beaumont, I don't even know why you're here."

Refusing to acknowledge the fool behind him, Ben heads to the bar. He's halfway there when he sees her.

Her back is turned to him, silky brown hair falling in soft curls while she chats with the bartender, sequined dress reflecting the club's ever-changing light. Her long tanned legs are on display and Ben can almost taste the peach lotion she favors. For the sake of his own sanity, Ben refuses to dwell on her lingerieless state.

Although Rey seems calm enough to any onlooker as she sips her favored pink cocktail, her foot taps an incessant beat against one of the stool's legs, giving her true mood away.

Before Ben gets within arm's reach Rey turns around and glares directly at him, as if she had sensed his staring. The effect her incandescent beauty always plays on him is heightened by her makeup, scarlet lips calling to him while smoky hazel eyes scream murder, and Ben knows he's gaping like the lovesick fool he is, blood thumping loudly in his big ears.

Their staring contest is interrupted by the arrival of a thin blond guy who dares sit right next to Rey, already making googly eyes at her. Ben enjoys seeing Rey’s obvious disgust at the man's attempt to chat her up until she gets a weird glint in her eyes, nostrils flaring like a predator scenting its prey. _Shit_.

He watches in slow motion as Rey puts a hand on the fucker's arm, his answering smile making Ben's skin crawl. He's on them in time to hear Rey's forced laughter to whatever the idiot's saying, all the time looking at Ben from over her shoulder.

"So, pretty thing, wanna get out of here?" The cretin has the audacity to suggest.

"Yes, she does. But not with you," Ben answers.

Later, he'll regret forgetting to pick up their friends' tab. Right now, steering Rey to the parking lot, Ben doesn't give a damn.

*

Ben kicks the apartment door closed with his foot, the violent noise masking Rey's complaining. During the car ride he had shut her down with a raised finger and a hard stare, too incensed to talk, and Rey had kept her fuming to herself.

Now, as Ben turns her around to press her body against the door, her hands held behind her back by one of his, Rey reclaims her voice.

"How nice of you to show up, Benny. I made a new friend, did you see? His name's Mikey."

"Is this the game you wanna play, Rey?"

"Yeah, maybe it is."

"You're going to regret that, sweetheart."

Pulling down on the straps of her dress, he frees her perky tits. "Did you think your little stunt was funny?"

"You had it coming. You should have seen your face."

"Haha, hilarious."

He snakes his hand up her dress, the material keeping her legs closed. Rey shivers when his fingers find her wet center.

"Look at that. Put out the welcome mat, have you? Is this for me, sweetheart?"

Looking away from him, Rey presses her lips into a thin line.

"Stubborn little thing. Maybe I should leave you like this, then."

"You know I'm teasing you," she relents.

Taking his hand away from her wetness, Ben focuses on her nipples, hard in the chilly room, and he rolls the buds between his fingers until they're a dark pink and so sensitive his girlfriend squirms in his arms.

Back when he first started seeing Rey, Hux had wondered out loud about her assets ( _Titless_ , he had spit). Little did he know, as was often the case, how her tiny tits drove Ben insane, countless nights spent jerking off to the thought of fitting his lips around her entire breast, sucking her nipples to his heart's content while Rey gasps and sighs, as she is now.

"Touch me, Ben."

"I am touching you. The tip of my tongue is touching your tit." To prove his point he licks her left breast from under her boob up to her throat, the rough slide of his stubble making her shiver. "See?"

"Ah, Ben, you know what I mean," she moans.

"What's wrong sweetheart, I thought you liked teasing?"

Betraying his words, he bunches up her dress, holding it along with her wrists. Her wet cunt is bare to his hungry eyes, and he grips his hard cock through his slacks, eager to be inside her. _Soon_.

"Tsk, you're making a mess of yourself, Rey," he tuts in mock disapproval.

"Ben, please," she tries. Sweat drips down her forehead and she bites her bottom lip, canting her hips towards his.

"Use your words baby. No, don't look away from me, no need to be shy now. We both know how bad you need it. All you need to do is admit it." His thumb runs a comforting pattern on her hipbone as he says it.

Conflict is clear on her face, but after a moment she concedes to her desire. "Touch my cunt. Rub my clit. Put your fingers inside me. Anything, just – _please_ , Ben."

"There you go, baby."

His thumb is light against her clit, applying enough pressure to be felt, but not nearly enough to satisfy her, not in the way he knows Rey needs.

Ben kisses the side of her mouth, a light peck as his fingers part her pussy lips. "So needy," he chuckles when he pushes one digit inside and feels her cunt clench around it, a soft mewl escaping her mouth.

"Could Mikey make you feel this good?", he goads.

"I don't know, Ben. Should we ask him?" Her eyes are daring him, the urge to test him back in her eyes even as her body begs for his touch. A fighter, his Rey.

“You better watch your fucking mouth, princess," her wet hole clenches around his finger again, gripping tighter, "or you might not get what you want."

"Then shut up and fuck me alrea–"

Two of his fingers are shoved in her cunt before Rey can complete her thought, the movement stealing a loud moan from her lips.

" _Shhhhh_ , baby. I don't want our neighbors to know their good little cookie-baking Rey is actually a little whore who likes to get fucked until she cries."

She attempts to turn away from him, to not let him see her blush at his taunting.

"Cute. It's a shame I can feel your body clamp down on my fingers. You can't hide from me, your pussy gives you away, Rey."

He has to steady her body against the door when he begins to fuck her in earnest, his fingers making obscene squelching noises as her pussy sucks him in.

Ben scissors his fingers in a direction that always has her writhing under him, and he's rewarded with a gasp that might be his name. "You're beautiful like this, Rey. Let go."

Rubbing her clit with his thumb, he curls his fingers deep inside her body, the sensations too much for Rey to bear. She comes hard on his hand, cunt spasming and body arching against Ben's, the sight of her flushed debauched body making his cock twitch inside his underwear.

Once she's regained her breath, Rey goes in for a kiss, but Ben is faster. He claims her lips with his own, his desperation and hunger stealing her breath away.

"My turn, baby," he smiles when they part, a glint in his eyes.

She is bent over the arm of the couch in no time, her heels making her ass stick out the way she knows Ben likes, and he doesn't try to resist the urge to slap her cheeks, her skin blooming red under his palm as her gasps echo around the room.

He steadies her squirming body with a firm hand on her nape, her breath catching and her legs subtly spreading.

That Rey lets him do this makes Ben lightheaded. The way she arches her back and stands on her tiptoes to better accommodate his height is like a drug in his veins.

"Ben, hurry."

Never one to deny his love, he spreads her legs with his, getting in position behind her. He spits in her pussy just because he can and frees his cock from his pants. He's been in some state of hardness from the moment he saw her lingerie, but now he pushes in slowly, and they gasp together at the way her flesh gives way for his length.

Rey's cunt is tight and even messily wet there's always a bit of resistance. Ben would feel guilty for enjoying it so much if she didn't spread her legs wider and press her hips against his with a curse.

"Oh, fuck," she whispers, head falling back.

Rey turns her head to look at him and the way her hazel eyes shine, liquid and consuming, almost make him lose his composure. Thrusting slowly, her tits bounce with the force he puts behind each deliberate thrust. She grips the couch so tightly the black leather threatens to rip beneath her fingernails.

Seeking the angle she says makes her see stars, Rey tilts her hips, and Ben slides a bit deeper, a bit harder. His length is buried to the hilt inside her body, and her mumbled begging makes him go a little too fast, a little too rough.

"Ben, I can't," Rey whines.

" _Shhhhh_. Yes, you can, baby. You're always so good at taking my cock. I'll help you."

He bends over her back, his frame dwarfing hers, and grasps her middle, locking her body against him, hips pistoning short deep thrusts to her wet cunt. Now he doesn't try to silence her loud moans, hers or his own. Rey tries to muffle her noises into the cushions, but he grabs her roughly by the hair and pulls her back, the action making her cunt choke on his cock.

Her obedience thrills him, the way she trusts him enough, even when upset, to let him take his fill of her body. He would feel ashamed if he didn't know Rey wanted it just as bad as he did, her consent so enthusiastically given.

A feeling begins at the base of his spine, a tingling not unlike electricity, his balls tightening, and Ben knows he is going to come.

Pulling out of her tight heat, he ignores her sobs of protest and furiously jerks his heavy member. "On your knees," he instructs.

Rey turns her head, dazed eyes looking up at him, taking a moment too long to comply. His slap against her ass hurries her up and she kneels before him, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Still fisting his length, his left hand grabs her hair, tilting her head back.

"Open your mouth and show me your tongue."

Rey barely has time to obey before he cums thick and hot on her tongue, her cheeks, her chin. It's lewd. It's obscene. It's everything.

"Show me", he orders, chest rising and falling like he ran a marathon, sweat dripping down his back.

His beautiful minx bashfully tilts her head up, showing him the fruits of their labor.

"Swallow," he says. And she does, his perfect girlfriend. Unable to stop himself, he continues. "What do you say, Rey?"

"Thank you."

His cock twitches valiantly at this, and Ben has to sit down on the couch before his legs give out.

"Ben, I'm still... I didn't, you know? The second time."

"Oh, yeah? Maybe you should ask _Mikey_ to help you with that."

A black cushion hits him square in the face.

* * *

**SATURDAY**

The morning sun bathes her skin in its soft glow and Rey wonders how exactly she got so lucky.

She did well enough on her final to keep her grant. She has awesome, supportive friends who always have her back. She shares a beautiful apartment in a great neighborhood with the love of her life. She's sitting on said love of her life's face, steadily approaching her third orgasm of the day.

Ben runs his thick, indecent fingers all over her body, at times caressing her back and thighs only to pinch her nipples moments later. His mouth is, meanwhile, busy working its magic on her cunt, the languid strokes of his tongue matched only by the enthusiastic sucking his lips provide.

Rey is so cocooned in her pleasure she misses his mumbling against her core.

"What was that?"

He pulls away from her enough to make himself heard. "I said I quit."

"What? Uh-uh! I'm so close, no way," her legs tightening in response to his declaration.

"I meant I quit my job. I don't work for First Order anymore. Never again. That's why I was late yesterday," he smiles. "I'd never quit this," he teases her labia for emphasis.

_Yep_.

Lucky indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> "we may have gone too far in a few places" – george lucas
> 
> if you enjoyed this story please let me know, so that i can recharge enough to write again 💜
> 
> also, you might like my other works:
> 
> \+ [ben solo has a new girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349659), angst w/ HEA, I PROMISE 
> 
> \+ [wide awake (monster of my dreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460847), where Rey contemplates the fantasy of kylo ren and the reality of ben solo.
> 
> you can find me on twitter and curious cat @duelingaxis :)


End file.
